Year of the Spark: April 20th
by Sparky Army
Summary: The rumor mill is alive and kicking, and guess what the latest gossip is about!


Year of Spark: April 20th

Year of Spark:

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: Not sure where this came from! Please review! :D This takes place mostly through season three.

Rumors

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: The rumor mill is alive and kicking, and guess what the latest gossip is about!

* * *

"Did you hear about Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir?"

"What?"

"Well, Lieutenant Yates had the night shift last week and saw them talking. Yates says they were whispering about something important. The Colonel rested his hand on hers… he thinks they may be dating."

"Oh please, just because he touched her doesn't mean anything."

"But remember last year? She hugged him in front of everyone in the gateroom."

"Friends hug."

"What about that kiss?"

"What kiss?"

"You didn't hear? Apparently they kissed last year in front of Doctor McKay, Doctor Beckett, and Colonel Caldwell!"

"What? Holy cow! You gotta be kiddin' me!"

"Nope, I'm surprised no one told you!"

"Does anyone know why?"

"Naw… in the Colonel's report he said it was because they were possessed by aliens."

"That would explain it."

"Or… was he just covering for them? I mean, the IOA has been after Weir's job for over a year now! This would be just what they need to take her down."

"Doctor Weir would never let her own feelings put her job on Atlantis in danger! She's too important to this expedition."

"Hey, love is a powerful thing!"

* * *

"Did you hear about Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir?! Apparently Elizabeth passed out during our latest close call… only Doctor Beckett doesn't think it was because of the whales!"

"Then what in the world does he think it is?!"

"She's pregnant!"

"What?!"

"Yup, that's why she passed out, and that's why she recovered so much faster. Doctor Raymond saw the Colonel running through the halls like a madman carrying Weir. Poor guy, he must have been goin' out his mind!"

"Pregnant? Are you serious?"

"That's what Doctor Raymond told me! Beckett's keeping it under wraps, but Raymond heard Carson talking with them both. Sheppard looked pretty upset!"

"Is it his?"

"Of course it is! But when the IOA find out they'll both be in for it! That kid could ruin their career!"

"Whoa… that's insane! I can't believe it!"

"Well believe it! Cause it's the truth!"

* * *

"Did you hear about Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir?! Apparently Doctor Weir cheated on, Colonel Sheppard!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! She was seen having lunch with this doctor… Mike Bran-something. Colonel Sheppard found out and punched out the guy!"

"Yeah right! I heard he was sick!"

"That's what they want you to think! He's probably trying to recover from being attacked!"

"Oh really, and what about Doctor Weir?"

"Oh come on, he loves her! It hasn't been that long since Carson died, and I know Weir was pretty messed up over it. They were pretty close. She'll need him now more than ever, he loves her too much to get into it with her. And then there's the baby to think about!"

"I don't know… that seems a bit farfetched…."

"It's the truth!"

* * *

"So, what's the news this time? Let me guess… we're married," Elizabeth Weir muttered as Colonel Sheppard walked into her office, amused.

"Not yet… but you are apparently having twins," John told her as he took his usual seat across from her. "And we're in couple's counseling. I still can't believe you cheated on me."

Elizabeth laughed, rolling her eyes. "I make one mistake and it's the end of the world," she joked while taking a sip of your coffee.

Sheppard grinned. It was good to see her smile. "You know you really shouldn't drink coffee, not good for the babies."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Hey, how about we take a walk to the commissary… give em a bit more to talk about. Besides, I'm hungry."

Weir frowned, shaking her head. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

John stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of her chair and out of the office. "John… exactly what do you mean by fun?"

* * *

"Did you hear about Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir?! Apparently he asked her to marry him right there in the commissary! She was pretty surprised, but she did say yes. I guess they've finally worked things out! Good for them!"

"Wow… that's insane! I wonder what the IOA will say when they hear this!"

"From what I heard, those two don't seem all that worried!"

"Well, no one in Atlantis would ever let the IOA take their jobs! Atlantis would be doomed with out them! So I guess they wouldn't be worried."

"Yeah… guess so… hey did you hear about Ronan Dex and Teyla Emmagan?!"

"What?"

"Well apparently…."

* * *

John grinned as he walked into Elizabeth's office. "Hey."

"Hey," Elizabeth greeted in return.

Sheppard leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "It seems we're not the hot couple anymore since the engagement."

Doctor Weir laughed. "So I heard…."

The End

A/N: Weirdest story I've written… hands down! lol


End file.
